


Love and List

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Help looking for an editor.   I did another version of this story. Thought it was cute. Please let me know if anyone can help.





	Love and List

Draco loved having everyone living there with him in Howgarts and one thing, was that he was learning about Marcus his boyfriend Yes, Marcus was living with them all and everyone still hated the guy. However, fact remains that Marcus was a part of the family now.  
The things that Draco learned about the his boyfriend, himself, that shocked him were one: Marcus didn't like eating meats of any kind. He liked fruits or seaweeds, which Draco found odd, but he would see him eating those things. Blueberries were his favorite type of fruit.  
The second thing was that he adored Quidditch. He would play for hours Sometimes Whatever happened to Marcus over summer he had to retake his classes Draco really saw the sweetness in his boyfriend   
Thirdly, Marcus didn't like Oliver or twins for that matter. He didn't like Harry Potter or and he couldn't stand being in the same room as them. He didn't really get along with anyone. Pansy was the one he liked, possibly because they had something to do with Draco   
The fourth thing was that Marcus liked cats. The first cat that Draco noticed was in the common room that he and Draco used. The cat's name was Tony, and the next was Hulk. They all ended up finding a few more cats. Pansy thought it was funny that Marcus liked them because he did the same thing back at his home.  
The fifth was that Marcus hated going out in public or dealing with anyone from other students. He shied away from them in public.  
The sixth thing that Draco found interesting was that Marcus really loved sushi. He didn't like any other kinds of meat, but he enjoyed sushi and fish. He liked fruits, but anything else, not so much, and he thought coffee was awful.  
And lastly, Draco found out that Marcus was abused by a past lover. Draco had overheard Pansy and Marcus talking about it on the rooftop. Pansy seemed to be worried about her friend. Marcus said he was fine, but he shared that today was the same day that their father killed Marcus's boyfriend in front of him. Upon finding this out, Draco wanted to hate Marcus family and he sort of understood where Marcus, hate was coming from.  
Draco. was going to study these seven things that he learned about Marcus Maybe one day Draco would ask Marcus to married him.


End file.
